U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0072325 to Madson et al. discloses a golf ball dimple pattern having an underlying geometry based on a dipyramid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,856 to Nardacci et al. discloses a golf ball dimple pattern based on a hexagonal dipyramid, wherein the dimples are arranged in six substantially similar mating dimple sections on each hemisphere.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0004053 to Kim discloses a designing method for a dimple pattern of a golf ball including the steps of (1) dividing a surface of a phantom sphere of the golf ball into a plurality of units by division lines obtained by projecting edge lines of a regular polyhedron inscribed in the phantom sphere, on the surface of the phantom sphere; (2) obtaining a base pattern by randomly arranging a plurality of dimples in one unit such that the dimples do not overlap each other; and (3) developing the base pattern over other units such that patterns of two adjacent units are not mirror-symmetrical to each other.